Holiday Vibe
by snoozin81
Summary: Just because Chuck's not with Blair during the holidays doesn't mean he doesn't know exactly what she wants. ***ADULT CONTENT***


It arrives in a shiny gold box tied with a red ribbon a few days after Christmas. The card attached is not signed but the hastily scribbled message is undeniably Chuck.

_'Because I doubt Nathaniel was able to get the job done. Maybe you'll have better luck doing it yourself.'_

She thinks about tossing the box unopened into the trash but her curiosity gets the best of her. Slowly, she removes the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor before pulling the lid off the box. Inside, nestled between several layers of red and gold tissue paper is a long, sleek, silver vibrator. Blair gasps in surprise and the box slips from her fingers and crashes to the floor causing the contents to spill at her feet.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota appears in the doorway, her brow furrowed in concern.

Quickly, Blair toes the gift under the chaise and out of sight. With a wave of her hand she forces a laugh and swiftly replies, "Everything's fine Dorota. I…I thought I saw a mouse."

"A mouse? Here? Miss Blair, you imagining things."

"You know me," Blair chuckles, fighting desperately to ward off the blush creeping into her cheeks, "always playing out those movies in my head."

Dorota nods finally satisfied that everything is fine. "Your mother fly to Europe. I have few errands to run. If you need me…"

"I'll call or text."

With that Dorota is off. Blair waits until the elevator doors slide shut before kneeling down to retrieve the inappropriate gift. She's only seen one once before, hidden in the back of one of Serena's dresser drawers while she was deliberately snooping. At the time she had been completely grossed out but now, holding Chuck's present in her hands, she finds that she's slightly intrigued.

He's right. Nate wasn't all that she had built him up to be in her head. He was sloppy and rushed. And although she would never admit it to Chuck, she had found herself missing his touch, the way he took his time and drew out the pleasure until neither of them could stand it any longer. She missed the way he always made sure she was equally satisfied at the end of their tryst.

Her fingers fumble with the plastic that surrounds the vibrator until it is discarded on the floor along with the box and the ribbon. She experiments with the silver cylinder, running her fingers over the cool, smooth surface before twisting it 'on' to the lowest setting. It whirs to life in her hands and she nearly drops it again. Closing her fingers more firmly around it, she sucks in a deep breath. The vibrations hum through her fingers and hands, traveling up her arms to settle in her chest. It's a strange sensation, one she's completely unfamiliar with and yet she finds herself getting excited.

With a quick look over her shoulder just to make sure she is indeed alone, Blair lifts her skirt up to pool around her waist before sitting down on the chaise. Biting into her lip, she slides the vibrator down between her legs letting it rub against the silk of her panties. The hum vibrates through the fabric to tickle her quaking muscles and she can't stop the gasp that escapes her throat.

With her eyes closed she can pretend its Chuck's tongue tracing the dampening crease of her La Perlas, his hot breath vibrating the thin material. In her head he pulls away, a smug smile twisting his handsome face, a devilish gleam pooled in his powerful eyes. In reality she's very much enjoying Chuck's belated Christmas gift.

She wants more contact, so she slips out of her panties and lets the vibrator slide between her slick folds. The feeling is intense and she moans low in her throat, her free hand curling into a fist around the cushion of the chaise. She's on the brink of oblivion, clinging to the edges of an amazing orgasm, the likes of which she hasn't experienced since she exiled Chuck from her bed, when her cell phone rings. She cries a curse of frustration not wanting to stop but the caller is persistent, immediately calling back after going straight to voicemail. She ignores it again, hoping they'll get the hint and go away but then her house phone is ringing. Before she can get her bearings, the answering machine clicks on and his exasperated breath fills the empty apartment.

"Waldorf, I know you're home so pick up the phone unless you want me to tell dear Nate who really got to taste your cherry."

Her legs are weak and slick with arousal as she forces herself up off the chaise. Her muscles quiver with unfulfilled desire and still the anger surges low in the pit of her stomach. Fire sears through her insides, exploding in a volcanic eruption of need, want, and hatred. She snaps up the phone growling in to the line, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"What do you want Chuck? And how exactly do you know when I am and am not home?"

"Don't underestimate me Blair. I'm right up there with Gossip Girl when it comes to inside sources."

"That doorman is so fired."

He laughs and it's loud and condescending. "Now, now, Queen B, it's not his fault that money talks."

"I'm losing my patience, Bass. What do you want?"

"To see if you received my little…gift?"

"And what gift would that be?"

"Don't play coy with me Blair." His voice is low, almost a whisper, but it comes across crystal clear. He knows, in the same way he knows everything about her, every thought, every dream, and every nightmare. "Have you opened it? Have you slid it into your hot, wet cunt? Is it getting you off better than our good friend Nathaniel?"

She realizes her breathing is erratic and tries unsuccessfully to control it. "No, as a matter of fact I had Dorota throw it away unopened."

"I highly doubt that."

"You don't know everything." She replies petulantly, rubbing her thighs together in order to quell the longing burning its way through her core.

"No. But I do know you and I'm fairly certain that you wouldn't be able to stand not knowing what was inside that pretty, little box."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She huffs cursing herself for ever picking up the phone and engaging him.

"The cat, not the queen. For the queen it brings unbelievable pleasure."

"You're a pig."

"And you haven't answered my question."

A thick, heavy silence fills the distance between them. It's electric, all knowing, and only adds to the ache between Blair's thighs. When she finally can't take it anymore she cries out in frustration, "Yes! I got your damn gift. Are you satisfied?"

"Are you?"

She grips the phone tighter in an attempt to keep from throwing it across the room. "Why are you torturing me, Chuck? First that photo of you and Nate and now this. Isn't there something more productive you can be doing with your time?"

"Probably. But I choose this and based on your avoidance I'd say I interrupted your play time. By all means, B, don't let me stop you."

"I hate you."

"Perhaps, but I'd venture to say not so much."

"Fine," she sighs in exasperation. "I got your gift. I opened it and experimented with it and yes, as a matter of fact you did indeed interrupt me. Can I go now?"

"Not so fast Waldorf. I think it's only fair that I get to stay on the line while you finish up."

"You're heinous."

She spits the words venomously but her feet are already carrying her across the hall, back into the sitting room. She picks up the vibrator instinctively and retakes her position on the chaise. The second she slides it between her legs she gasps and it causes Chuck to groan in reply.

She can hear his breathing and imagines the warmth of his breath against her skin, the nape of her neck, the curve of her ear. It's hot and heavy and takes her back to the brink of ecstasy in no time.

The vibrator purrs against her folds, slipping inside to stroke and hum against her core. She's panting into the phone, drowning out Chuck's profanity. She's close, so very close, and as the cylinder slides across her clit her entire body begins to shake. The convulsions are jarring and the phone slips from her hands and crashes to the floor.

When she comes she hears Chuck's concerned voice cracking over the phone line, muted by the Parisian throw rug. "Blair? Blair?!"

She reaches down with a shaky hand and picks up the phone. "Goodbye, Chuck," she breathlessly replies, before disconnecting the call. She thinks maybe Chuck does know her better than anyone else because he definitely managed to get her the perfect Christmas present.


End file.
